fantasyearthzerofandomcom-20200214-history
Buildings
Information Note: I won't edit buildings 11-16 until more information about chronicles is released The castle/keep is the main base in any war. From it, you can summon knights and chimeras. Castles are available for the defenders and are in a fixed position in battle or in preparation, and a keep is built anywhere, as long as you have at least 5 players from your kingdom on the map. It has a very large amount of hp, so much, in fact, it doesn't look like you damage it when you attack it. The bar at the top of the screen represents the castle/keep's hp, and it goes down as players die and territories are taken. Gate of Hades, or GoH, as it is sometimes called, is used to summon wraiths, and only one can be built per team. War Workshops, or WW, as it is sometimes called, allows you to summon giants, and unlike a Gate of Hades,it can be built as many times(only 1 at a time) per team. Arrow towers, or ATs, as they are sometimes called, are a defense with a moderate amount of hp. It will attack with an arrow every once in a while, doing around 50 damage. Obelisks, or obs, as they are sometimes called, takes territory, damaging the enemy base. Eclipses take a smaller amount of territory than an obelisk, but can be built in enemy territory. Keep *Function: Used to declare war and can also be used to summon knights, chariots and chimeras. *Requirement: 5 people to approve declaration of war *HP: 12,000,000 *Destruction Penalty:(Can only be destroyed when morale bar reaches 0) *Limit: One Obelisk *Function: Expand terriority, inflict damage to enemy morale, expand visibility *Requirement: (15 Crystals) Cannot be placed in enemy terriority *HP:9500 *Destruction Penalty: Varies on level (125000dmg,250000dmg,375000dmg) levels 1-3 respectively *Limit: 25 Eclipse *Function: Expand terriority, inflict damage to enemy morale and expand visibility *Requirement: 11 Crystals (Can be built in enemy terriority) *HP:3000 *Destruction Penalty:Varies on time on field ~20,000 damage *Limit:5 Terriority expansion is smaller than obelisk Arrow Tower *Function: *Requirement:18 Crystals *HP:8000 *Destruction Penalty:50000 *Limit:12 War Workshop *Function: Summon Giants *Requirement:20 Crstals *HP:8000 *Destruction Penalty:50000 *Limit:1 Gate of Hades *Function: Summon a wraith *Requirement: 20 Crystals *HP:4,000 *Destruction Penalty:50,000 damage to base *Limit:1 Can only be built once Scaffold *Function: Foothold or shield *Requirement:None *HP:1000 *Destruction Penalty:None *Limit:(1 per player)50 Bulwark *Function: Block enemies or "elevator" *Requirement: 30 Crystals *HP: 20,000 *Destruction Penalty: 100,000 to base *Limit:3 Woodbridge *Function: Connects two places together *Requirement:Cannot be built *HP:40,000 *Destruction Penalty:none *Limit:0 Wood Wall *Function: Blocks a path *Requirement: Cannot be built *HP:60,000 *Destruction Penalty:None *Limit:0 Alter of Dominion *Function: *Requirement:Cannot be built *HP:? *Destruction Penalty: Large damage to base *Limit:? Arch Wall/Arch Gate *Function: Block enemies from entering *Requirement:Cannot be built *HP:? *Destruction Penalty:? *Limit:? Arch gate deals massive damage ~3/4HP of anything Transport Crystal *Function:Changes respawn location *Requirement:Cannot be built *HP:? *Destruction Penalty:? *Limit:? Cannot enchant or summon at transport crystal Trilith *Function:Cannon Tower *Requirement:Cannot be built *HP:? *Destruction Penalty:Large damage to base *Limit:? Vallation *Function:Wall *Requirement:Cannot be built *HP: *Destruction Penalty:None *Limit:? Category:Buildings Category:War